


Lost Song

by Lorraine_B_Writing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gabenath-centric, Happy Ending, Mild Sensuality in parts, Mild cussing, Minor Character Death, Slight OOC, adrienette if you squint, mermaid au, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_B_Writing/pseuds/Lorraine_B_Writing
Summary: Nathalie is a mermaid who lives in the sea south of King Gabriel's harbor with her amphibious son, Adrien. When she attempts to go on land despite it being forbidden, she is captured by the King's Guard, and Gabriel himself! She and her son are taken to the palace, where they stay indefinitely as prisoners. Only one problem: he's in love with her.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48
Collections: GabeNath Mini Bang 2020





	Lost Song

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Scarlet Nightshade and novatheastropirate!

“Emilie!”

Strong hands clenched around her throat, Emilie’s cries muffled in her struggle. 

Amphibious creatures possessing both humanoid and water-dwelling features had crawled onto the shore, grabbing both the queen, Emilie, and the infant prince, Adrien. Gabriel, the king, brandished his sword in an attempt to rescue them from the sea monsters’ clutches. He was outnumbered four-to-one, breath hitching with every feeble strike.

The leader of the amphibious creatures made a call in their language to retreat, taking Adrien with them. Emilie and her captor remained above the surface, her life fading in front of Gabriel’s eyes. She went limp, the creature dropping her lifeless body in the wet sand.

“ _ NO _ !” 

Gabriel rushed to her, sobbing as he clutched her to him.

The queen of the land was dead, and their heir was gone forever.

* * *

It was dark when Nathalie slipped quietly out of her room, her tail flicking anxiously. She slowly closed her door, careful not to make a sound…

“Nathalie?”

_ Shit _ . “Adrien…”

The blond teen swam up to her, a confused look plastered on his face. “Where are you going, mama?”

Nathalie sighed. Of course, her child would want to know where she was going. “I’m going out, Adrien. I’ll be back soon.”

Adrien grinned. “Are you going to the  _ surface?  _ I thought it was forbidden! You’ve got to let me come—!”

“Absolutely not. I am an adult. You’re barely a teenager. You’re staying. That’s final.”

“But—”

Nathalie swished her tail indignantly. “No. It’s too dangerous. You know the king has it out for us merfolk, especially anyone with amphibious features.”

Adrien looked sadly down at his webbed feet. “But I’m not like those guys. I’m a good guy, I—”

“Adrien. If you met the king, right now, do you think he’d be merciful towards you? They took his  _ wife  _ and  _ child _ . She’s dead, and the child…” Nathalie sighed. “I hate to say it, but I’m sure they’re dead too. The king has vowed to capture and potentially  _ kill _ any seafolk on sight. I cannot let you die, my son.”

The blond moved to hug her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “Okay, mama, I won’t. But you have to stay safe too.”

Nathalie smiled down at him. “I promise, just a quick visit, and I’ll be back by dawn. Now, young men need their sleep. Goodnight, Adrien.”

“Goodnight, mama.”

With a flick of her fins, she left the small cottage, speeding towards the delicate surface. The night air hit her scales like a cool sword, making her shiver. The beach sand was cool beneath her fingertips as she dragged herself ashore. This very beach, fifteen years ago, was where the queen was killed. Nathalie shuddered at the very thought.

She dug in the bag she had hanging on her shoulder, fingers grasping a small dagger.  _ One can never be too careful _ .

“Stay on the left, number two.”

_ Palace guards! _ Nathalie hid behind a rock jutting out of the sand, peering over at them. Thankfully she had relatively dark hair with a single red streak that was hidden in that moment.

The king strolled after them, a sword at his side. He stepped up onto a boulder, surveying the landscape. His blue eyes were a sullen grey, the blue luster once in them dulled with loneliness.

Nathalie felt a twinge in her chest. She knew her way around loss, having lost her entire family in a tragic accident involving pirates. Those responsible had long since perished, leaving just her. At least she had Adrien— the king had no one. She audibly sighed in sympathy.

“What was that?”

The guards jumped to attention, drawing their own swords. 

Gabriel snarled. “So, you thought you could come here, you  _ monster _ ? Show yourself.”

Trembling, Nathalie held her dagger at the ready.  _ I don’t stand a chance against their swords… but I can’t get to the water…! _

She started to sing, attempting to use her siren powers. Like other sirens, she had the ability to lure humans into doing her bidding.

The king immediately covered his ears, shouting at his soldiers to do the same, but it was too late. They dropped their swords, swaying gently back and forth.

“Damn you, siren…” Gabriel reached into his coat for his siren-proof earplugs, consisting of twine and cotton that he promptly stuffed into his ears.

Nathalie continued to sing, unaware that the king was immune to her spell and slowly approaching the rock she was behind.

“Gotcha!” Lunging, Gabriel pinned Nathalie to the ground, her dagger falling beyond her reach.

Her singing suddenly halted, breaking the spell of the soldiers. They ran over sheepishly, standing behind their king.

Nathalie thrashed against Gabriel’s grip, fear glistening in her bright blue eyes. Her thoughts flew to Adrien, she needed to get out of there—!

“You’re not going anywhere,  _ sweetheart _ ,” Gabriel spat, roughly throwing her over his shoulder. “Back to the castle, you blithering idiots.”

Nathalie felt salty tears welling up, watching as the ocean grew further and further away.

* * *

Fins slapped the marble floor as Gabriel threw the mermaid down, fury shining in his eyes. “Well,  _ siren _ , do you have anything to say for yourself before I kill you?” he seethed, gripping his sword tightly.

Her breath quickened.  _ Adrien… _ The sun was rising as she lay on the throne room floor, painting the sky a sweet pink.

“Well? Can’t you speak, sea witch?!”

Nathalie began to sob, curling into the fetal position.

Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek.  _ This was unexpected. _

“P-please don’t… don’t hurt h-him,” she blubbered. “M-my s-son, p-please!”

Gabriel laughed with mirth. “After what your people did to  _ mine? _ HA! I should seek him out and kill him  _ right now _ for your insolence!” He raised his sword, ready to strike. “Is that all?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are, monster.”

Nathalie continued. “I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. My parents, my sister, my baby brother, they—” She sighed. “They were killed by your kind, by humans. I’d give anything to see them again. But killing others won’t bring them back. Please, Your Majesty, don’t do this.”

Gabriel, stunned, lowered his sword, brow furrowed. “I’m… sorry…” He shook his head. “I can’t just let you go, you know. You did have a weapon.”

“I held it in self-defense, Your Majesty, I swear! Your guards drew  _ swords  _ on me! I wouldn’t have stood a chance.”

“You enchanted them,  _ didn’t you _ ?”

Nathalie opened her mouth to speak but closed it promptly after. “Touche.”

The king sighed. “How much longer till you have to have water?”

“I… only a few minutes, Your Majesty.”

“You will transform, then, into a human?”

Nathalie nodded.

“I’ll have a room made up for you. But don’t think I’m letting you stay here as a guest. You’re still my prisoner.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. And thank you…”

“For  _ what _ ?” Gabriel turned to her, eyebrow raised.

“For sparing my life.” She looked up at him, eyes radiating with sincerity. Gabriel could feel it too, for he merely huffed a “you’re welcome” and walked away. 

Whispering instructions to a lone butler, he left the throne room.

Nathalie felt the transformation wash over her, awkwardly covering herself. 

The butler retrieved a robe for her, extending his arm as well.

Standing up, Nathalie wrapped the robe around her body, tying the belt tightly.

The butler, Duusu, smiled. “Right this way, miss.”

* * *

The room was rather large and comfortable for a supposed prisoner. Nathalie sank into the bed, letting out a small sigh.

Duusu smiled. “I take it, it’s suitable for you?”

Embarrassed, Nathalie shot upright. “Sorry… I’m supposed to be a prisoner, right?”

The butler laughed. “Don’t worry about it, miss. To be honest,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “Gabriel has no right to punish any being from the sea like that who just so happens to wash ashore.”

“Do you humans always speak so boldly against your authority figures?”

“Not necessarily. His Majesty is usually not so… so intolerable. He usually keeps to himself in his study unless the occasion to address his people arises.”

Nathalie frowned. “That doesn’t seem like an effective leadership strategy.”

A voice made both of them jump, “I lead my people just fine.”

Duusu trembled. “Your Majesty… I didn’t hear you come in. I… I was just leaving!”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure. Dismissed.” He turned to Nathalie as Duusu scurried out of the room. “My advisors have asked me to spare you for questioning tomorrow at noon, sharp.” He sighed with annoyance. “If you would like, I’d ask you to join me for breakfast before the trial.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty. I shall.”

“Good. Duusu will retrieve you when the time comes.”

With that, Gabriel left Nathalie to her thoughts. 

* * *

“Miss Nathalie?”

“Come in.”

Duusu smiled. “Breakfast is served, Miss.”

Nathalie nodded, following Duusu to the dining room. For a King’s table, the layout was fairly simple. A bowl of fruit, eggs, assorted meats, and potatoes were laid out around two table settings. Gabriel sat at the one by the head of the table. 

“Your Majesty,” Duusu said softly, bowing, “I have brought Miss Nathalie to you.”

Nathalie curtsied. 

Gabriel nodded. “Sit.”

The maids whirled around him, plating food and pouring juice into a goblet. Gabriel thanked them and dismissed them when they were done, leaving just him and Nathalie in the room.

Nathalie solemnly watched Gabriel eat, hands folded in her lap.

Gabriel frowned. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“It is tradition to watch the regent eat first, Your Majesty.”

“Not in my kingdom. Eat. Your trial will begin soon, and I won’t have you losing consciousness.”

Nathalie cautiously picked up her fork, warily looking at her plate. She took a bite of egg, enjoying it, and continuing to eat the rest.

Nooroo, another servant, entered the room quickly, bowing apologetically. “Your Majesty, there’s another sea-being that has been spotted on our shore. The guards have secured him.”

Gabriel snarled, shooting a glare at Nathalie. “Did you know about this?”

“No, Your Majesty.”

“Nooroo, my sword. You,” he pointed aggressively at Nathalie, “you’re coming with me. You will identify this insufferable being.”

Nathalie stood, nodding quietly. A guard took her by the arm and led her behind Gabriel.

At the edge of the water pinned under three palace guards lay a young, amphibious sea-being, wildly thrashing against his captors. They had his head pinned into the sand, his blond hair damp with saltwater.

“Stay back, Your Majesty! He may spray venom.”

Gabriel reeled back, sword drawn.

Nathalie audibly gasped. It was her son.

“Do you know this  _ creature? _ ” Gabriel spat.

“Please, Your Majesty,” Nathalie struggled against the guard’s grip, “he is my son! You don’t have to be afraid of him, please, let me go to him!”

With a nod from the king, Nathalie was released, and she ran to her son’s side. She lifted his head, the guards beginning to panic. “What do you—”

“He’s too young to spray venom, I assure you. His venom pouches are not yet developed.”

Adrien looked up at her, smiling. “Mama!”

The guards let go of the small creature, letting him into his mother’s arms. She held him there, whispering to him.

“I told you not to follow me.”

“I had to mama… what if they had killed you? I wouldn’t have any way of knowing where you were.”

Scales formed on her hands where she held her damp son. “Adrien… please, you need to return, where you will be safe.”

“No. I’m staying with you, Mama. Even if we’re executed.”

Nathalie patted his head. “We will not be executed, ma cherie. I hope you won’t be, at least…”

A guard looked to Gabriel, head bowed. “Your Majesty, what do you propose we do with them?”

“We don’t need the little one.”

The guards took that as an order to get rid of him, drawing their swords. Nathalie tightened her grip around her son.

“Don’t come any closer!”

“Or what,” the guard sneered, “you’ll sing to us?”

Nathalie punched him square in the jaw, sizing up to fight all of them. “You’ll face an angry mother, that’s what.”

The other guards backed up, nervously gazing at both Adrien and Nathalie. Gabriel waved them back.

“You will both be taken to trial. I’d advise you not to resist.”

* * *

“State your full name and occupation.”

“Nathalie Sancoeur, siren.”

Whispers swept over the court. The judge cleared their throat. “Please elaborate on your occupation.”

“My main goal is to protect my people when necessary. I’m currently out of commission.”

“Why?”

“I take care of my son full-time.”

“Would you state your son’s name for the court?”

“Adrien Sancoeur.”

“Is he biologically yours?”

“No.”

Gabriel sat up in his seat, brow furrowed.

“When did he come into your care?”

“At three months old.”

“How old is he now?”

“Fifteen.”

Gabriel stood up suddenly, gripping the arm of his chair, his voice trembling as he spoke. “Adrien… My son, Adrien, he w-was lost to us about fif-fif-fifteen years ago…”

Adrien sat next to Nathalie, wrapped in a towel to dry off. 

“Please, remove his towel.”

Nathalie pulled the towel from over Adrien’s head, revealing a young human boy with striking green eyes, not unlike the late queen’s. 

“He looks just like Her Majesty Queen Emilie!”

“The lost prince is found!”

Gabriel fell back into his chair as his hand covered his mouth, tears trickling down his chin. 

Adrien shrank in his seat, unsure of what to do or say. 

Nathalie looked down at him, singing softly to him to calm him with her magic. 

Gabriel, having righted himself, stood, looking straight at the judge. “I declare this trial adjourned.”

The judge stuttered, “But—But, your majesty!—“

“Nathalie and His Highness Prince Adrien will stay in the castle. She will care for him until he is fit to rule.”

The judge nodded, striking their gavel. 

Adrien hugged his mother tightly, her hand smoothing his hair. 

* * *

Gabriel, Nathalie, and Adrien returned to the castle.

“Your Majesty—“ Adrien began. 

“Please, Adrien, Father is fine when we are alone.”

“But we’re not alone, Your Majesty.”

Nathalie patted his shoulder. “I do not count as a person in this kingdom, Adrien, it’s alright.”

“But you’re my mother! You have to count as someone.” He looked at Gabriel. “Right?”

Gabriel nodded. “Of course.” He looked at Nathalie. “I grant you permission to refer to me by my given name, Mlle Sancoeur.” He held up a hand to prevent any protest. “You have raised my son well, Nathalie, far better than I ever could have. I owe it to you… as well as an apology. I’d like you to stay as a guest, not as a prisoner.” 

Nathalie bowed her head. “Thank you… Gabriel.”

The trio arrived at the dining room, where three places were set for lunch.

“Adrien, I would like you to be on my right.”

“Yes, Father.”

Gabriel smiled. “I hope you like what I have chosen for lunch.” His smile waivered. “It was the queen’s favorite.”

Nathalie nodded at Adrien. “You strongly resemble her, Adrien, from what I’ve heard.”

“Do you have an image of her, Father?”

Gabriel nodded. “I have one left. The rest I had destroyed soon after I lost you both.” He led them to a small painting in a small hallway near the servants’ quarters.

Emilie stood smiling out at the viewer, baby Adrien in her arms. Her painted green eyes sparkled with life.

“She’s beautiful,” Nathalie breathed.

“Indeed.”

Adrien grasped his father’s arm. “I’m sorry you lost her.”

Gabriel smiled sadly. “At least I have you now, my son.”

Adrien offered a hug, which Gabriel gladly accepted. 

Nathalie watched them, a small smile forming on her lips. She had always wanted a male influence for her son but had never found a good mate. 

Gabriel let go, wiping his eyes with his knuckle. “Let’s continue with lunch, hmm?”

Adrien nodded, following his father to the table. Servants dished roast chicken, peas, potatoes, and sweet blueberry tea cakes with butter onto each of their plates.

Nathalie found herself fond of the little teacakes, smiling with each bite.

Gabriel found himself smiling, too. “It’s nice to be able to share a meal with others again.”

“Mm,” Adrien grunted, face full of potatoes.

“Would you like a tour of the kingdom tomorrow?”

Nathalie raised her eyebrows, still unsure of Gabriel’s sudden kindness towards her and her son.

Adrien shrugged. “I’d go with you, Father.”

Gabriel clasped his hands together. “Excellent. I hate to cut things short, but I’ve asked our neighboring kings to meet me to discuss trade regulations. You’re welcome to explore the grounds, if you’d like.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Nathalie stood, going to grab the plates.

A maid, Pollen, quickly stopped her, motioning to other servants to clean off the table.

Gabriel nodded to them and left.

* * *

Pajamas were laid out for Adrien and Nathalie when they retired to Nathalie’s room that night. Adrien had been offered his own room but had refused in favor of staying close to his mother. They changed into their respective sleepwear, reclining in the large four-poster bed amongst several large pillows.

“Is it true that I’ll be king someday, mama?” Adrien whispered, leaning on her shoulder.

“The king sure thinks so. I think you’d be a fantastic ruler, little one.”

Adrien snuggled closer. “Why does he not like ocean-folk, mama?

Nathalie held him, kissing the top of his head. “When you were a baby, corrupt people — our people — came to the palace, late at night .They kidnapped you and killed your mother, the queen…”

“Emilie?”

“Mm-hmm. She was killed, and you were taken to our kingdom…”

* * *

_ A knock startled the young siren as she prepared dinner for herself. She swam to the door opening it to two palace guards with a small bundle of kelp, or so she thought. _

_ “Mlle. Sancoeur. The queen has requested for you to take on a new assignment.” _

_ “Oh? I shall, what is—” _

_ The kelp shifted, a human baby swaddled snugly within it. His face was blue from the lack of oxygen beneath the water. _

_ Nathalie quickly took him in her arms, pressing a finger to her lips then the baby’s. Scales grew on his arms and legs, the baby becoming more amphibian. Gills formed on his neck as the color returned to his face. _

_ “His name is Adrien. The queen has asked you to care for him.” _

_ “Me? But — I haven’t even found a mate, I—” _

_ “Will you?” _

_ Nathalie looked down at the infant, his small lips parting in a yawn. “Yes. I will.” _

_ The guards nodded to her and left. _

_ “Come now, little one, I shall have to find you some food, hmm?” _

_ Adrien softly slept in Nathalie’s arms as she swam towards the center of her underwater village. _

* * *

Nathalie awoke to birds singing outside the window. She stood, making her way to the window and drawing the curtains open. The sun was still fairly low in the sky, painting the sky with brilliant colors.

Duusu knocked on the door. “Your Highness? Governess?”

Opening the door, Nathalie smiled. “Good morning, Duusu. His Highness is still asleep.”

Adrien was softly snoring on the daybed in Nathalie’s room. He grunted, rolling over and squinting towards the door. “G’mornin’,” he grumbled, easing himself out of bed.

“His Majesty has asked me to inform you that breakfast will be smaller to be taken on your trip around the kingdom. I’ve brought you some warmer clothes and cloaks, as it may rain this morning.”

“Thank you, Duusu. When does His Majesty like us to be ready?”

“In twenty minutes, Governess.”

Nathalie smirked. “Just Nathalie is fine, Duusu. Governess makes me sound old. We shall be ready in twenty minutes.”

Duusu smiled, bowing to them both and continuing down the hallway.

Adrien groggily leaned his head on Nathalie’s shoulder, mumbling something incoherent. She patted his head, kissing his hair and walking to her bed, where she set out the clothes Duusu had given them.

“I’ve never seen such fine material before, mama.”

Nathalie pursed her lips. “I suppose being the prince has some perks, mm?” She chuckled. “You’re going to be spoiled  _ rotten _ , little one.”

Adrien flopped onto the bed, hand posed dramatically. “Oh, I am a prince, indeed, mama… where are my seven white seahorses to pull my all-coral carriage? I want the finest kelp in the seven seas!”

Nathalie laughed. “I’m afraid we’re fresh out of those on land, my son. You may have to settle for a gold-plated carriage with regular white horses and various meats.”

Adrien feigned a horrified gasp, pretending to faint. 

“Come now, son, we should get ready, for real this time.”

After several minutes of coaxing, Nathalie managed to get herself and Adrien ready for the day, with but a few seconds to spare before it was time to leave.

Gabriel wore a similar outfit to Adrien, a simpler traveling set with a rich black cloak instead of a forest green one. He nodded to both of them, wearing a blank expression on his face.

Nooroo came to them and bowed, offering a small cloth bundle to Gabriel. “Corn muffins for your journey, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you, Nooroo.” 

Nathalie and Adrien both received a similar bundle, each of them warm to the touch. They went outside to the carriage, which was hooked up to large grey draft horses.

Adrien’s eyes grew wide as the horses snorted and tossed their heads. Nathalie patted his hand, sitting opposite him and Gabriel.

“We’re ready to go when you are, Duusu,” Gabriel said calmly, looking at Duusu who had taken the reins. The carriage jolted forward towards the village.

“The village is split fairly evenly resource-wise. Here in the South, we’re mainly focused on trade, imports and such. Our port is one of the largest on the sea; our Western neighbors are our only rivals.”

“What do you trade, Father?”

Gabriel wrinkled his nose. “Fish, mostly… we have an abundance of it, as you’re probably aware.” He paused. “I hope you don’t find this question insensitive, but does the fishing industry bother you?”

Nathalie shrugged. “We eat shellfish, Your Majesty, it isn’t a huge concern. Though I do wish you wouldn’t go out as far as you do,” she mumbled.

“Mm. I had hoped not. There are strict regulations I’ve put on registering vessels to combat any issues.”

The village had grown noisier despite the lackluster weather. Various vendor stalls stood down the main road, passerby paying no mind to the royal carriage passing through.

“Do your people not realize your presence?” Nathalie asked plainly, watching people weave in and out of alleyways.

“I don’t require them to pay any mind to me unless I directly address them. I haven’t had a reason to for years…” He tapped Duusu’s back. “We’ll stop here.”

The carriage slowed, Gabriel standing up. He lowered himself to the ground first, offering his hand to Adrien then Nathalie, who refused it.

“I’ve been meaning to visit the blacksmith… my armory isn’t as full as it used to be, and I think the newly established prince should have a real sword, hmm?”

Adrien grinned. “If you insist, Your Majesty.”

The blacksmith, Kim, was hard at work hammering another piece, his back turned to the door of his shop.

“Good day,  _ monsieur _ ,” Gabriel called out, admiring a long sword displayed on a shelf.

“Ah, good day, Your Majesty. How may I serve you?” 

“His Highness requires a sword. I figured the best blacksmith in the kingdom would have something that would fit his needs?”

Kim smiled. “I am honored by your words, my King. Your Highness,” he motioned to Adrien, “what is it that you are looking for?”

“Uhhh…” Adrien looked at Nathalie. “What am I looking for, mama?”

“A short sword, perhaps. You haven’t had any prior training.”

Gabriel nodded. “What about this one?” he said, pointing to a sword with a jeweled hilt.

Adrien smiled. “It’s pretty, that’s for sure…” His face fell as he looked at the price. “I don’t think I have enough shells for that, though…”

A chuckle escaped Gabriel’s lips. “Adrien, don’t worry about that. I’m sure I can manage.”

Nathalie’s eye drifted to a row of shiny daggers decorated with pearls. “ _ Monsieur,  _ are these genuine pearls?”

“ _ Oui, madame _ . Harvested from the other side of the sea.”

Nathalie nodded, knowing that information to be true. “They’re lovely. I’m in need of a new dagger, since mine was compromised…”

Gabriel frowned. “I thought my guards returned it.”

“I’m afraid not, Your Majesty.”

“Then allow me to replace it, then.”

Nathalie’s brow furrowed. “There’s no need to try to win my appeasement with  _ gifts _ , Your Majesty.”

Adrien looked between them, unsure of what to say next.

Gabriel turned to Kim. “We’ll take the short sword and a dagger, M. Kim.”

“Very good, Your Majesty. They’re on the house.”

“Now, that’s not necessary—“

Kim raised his hands in defense. “Your good word of my craft is payment enough, Your Majesty. I insist.”

Gabriel smiled. “Thank you.” He lifted the sword, securing the strap around Adrien’s waist. He selected a pearl-adorned dagger and went to give it to Nathalie, who turned away and walked briskly out the door.

“Your mother doesn’t like me much, does she?” Gabriel murmured to Adrien.

“You did hold her prisoner, Father,” Adrien whispered back, a small frown on his face.

“Mm. Give this to her, would you?” Gabriel handed him the dagger and its sheath, Adrien nodding.

They said their farewells to Kim, following Nathalie out the door. She had stopped at a small potion dealer’s tent, admiring the many vials present. 

“Anything you needed, dear?”

Nathalie smiled. “Nothing at the moment,  _ madame _ . Do you make these all yourself?”

The old woman who ran the tent smiled. “Yes. My grandmother was adopted by witches, and taught my mother, then me, everything they had passed on to her. Though siren magic still eludes me somewhat. I’ve only managed to collect hair snagged on fishermans’ nets.”

Strands of ruby and emerald hair dangled from nails in the tent’s supports, making Nathalie shiver. “I can’t imagine how that must’ve hurt.”

“Mm… It’s better than being scalped, I’m sure. It’s a blessing that the border’s closed, I’d hate for a siren to be swarmed by the commoners who would kill for a cure…” The old woman closed her eyes. “Thankfully, my humble potions seem to cure any illnesses that have shown up in our little village.”

A frightful shout interrupted their thoughts, Nathalie whipping around to locate the source. A young woman, not much older than Adrien, held a baby, who looked extremely ill. She ran up to the old woman, breathless with grief.

“Please, Madame, have you anything to save my child? He ails so terribly, I fear he may be close to death!”

Nathalie gazed down at the flushed face of the infant, sympathy the fore-thought in her mind. 

The old woman sorted through her vials, pulling one with strands of the emerald hair infused within it. “Siren hair cures most ails. Open his mouth, dear.”

Nathalie paled. Suddenly, she slapped the vial out of the old woman’s hands, glass smashing against the hard ground. “Don’t!”

“Why, what is the matter with—“

“I’m terribly sorry for my outburst, but I hope you’ll thank me later. Please, may I have an onion?”

The old woman wordlessly gave her said onion, Nathalie thanking her and tearing a piece off of it. She held it to her eye, wincing as the stinging feeling of a torn onion caused her eye to water. Her fingers slid beneath her lashes as she collected her tears and gently spread them over the baby’s forehead. 

The baby wailed for a moment, then stopped, smiling instead. He cooed at Nathalie, the siren sighing with relief.

“Siren hair is fatal to infants and the elderly,” Nathalie explained. “Siren tears, however, are perfectly safe to all except the giver.” She winked.

The young mother thanked her repeatedly, bowing her head. Nathalie patted her arm, consoling her and talking with her about the baby.

Gabriel watched her from a distance, smiling. “Your mother is very good with children,” he murmured to Adrien. 

Nathalie bottled the rest of her tears and gave it to the old woman, who gratefully received it. She left the tent, regrouping with Adrien and Gabriel.

Adrien gave her the dagger, Nathalie accepting it begrudgingly and fastening it around her waist. 

“Shall we browse the bakers’ shop?”

Adrien’s eyes lit up, nodding excitedly. Nathalie chuckled, following behind the young blond.

The bakers’ was filled to the brim with delicious, gluten-filled items. A small girl with dark hair the same hue as Nathalie’s and a face full of freckles greeted them as they came in the door.

“Good morning, Your Majesty! How can I help you?”

Gabriel smiled. “Good morning, Marinette. I think we’ll just be looking around today. My son, Adrien, has never tasted your parent’s product before.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Your… son?” She gasped. “Your Highness! I’m so sorry, I didn't notice you until now.”

Adrien smiled. “It’s alright…” His mouth watered. “What’s good?”

“Everything is good, Your Highness. Perhaps you’d like to try some  _ petit fours _ ?”

Nathalie whispered to Gabriel, “Your Majesty, you should know that Adrien has a dastardly sweet tooth. I suppose I’m to blame for that.”

Gabriel chuckled. “He really is my son, then. I have a fairly vicious sweet tooth myself.”

Adrien was now chatting up Marinette, asking her a dozen questions about the sweets in the bakery. Marinette patiently answered them, giggling when he suggested flavoring them with kelp.

“Have you ever had the chance to enjoy human food when you were young, Nathalie?”

Nathalie sighed. “Once, when my father managed to trade once with a butcher. We all gathered in a small cave and had duck stew. It was wonderful. But I never had the chance again, I was too young to explore alone, and then the queen had assigned me to top siren duty. I had such a high kill count, I didn’t want to risk going ashore, until recently.”

“What were you coming ashore for?”

“A gift for Adrien’s sixteenth birthday. I wanted to give him something from your world, since we were banned.”

Gabriel frowned. “What specifically did you want to find?”

Nathalie sighed. “A comb, with emeralds. I saw it on the trade ship coming in, and I thought I’d be able to tame Adrien’s unruly hair.”

“Ah.”

Adrien smiled at his mother, showing her the small pastry that he had decided to buy. “It’s a croissant, mama. Isn’t it wonderful?”

Nathalie patted his head. “It looks delicious, Adrien.” She turned to Marinette. “I’d like one of those as well,” she added, “How much do I owe you?”

“I—”

“I’ve got it.” Gabriel handed her a piece of silver. “Keep the change, miss, your reputation precedes you.”

Marinette bowed, thanking him. 

As the trio left the bakery, Nathalie narrowed her eyes at Gabriel. “Your Majesty, might I ask why you insist on purchasing gifts for my son and me? It’s not necessary, you know. I am capable of getting such things myself.”

Gabriel shrugged, offering a hand to help her into the carriage. “Perhaps I just like being generous.”

“If you were so  _ virtuous _ , you would have let me go by now.”

“Do you want to go?”

“Of course I want to go! My home is the sea, the sea is all I’ve ever known, all Adrien has ever known! Now…” She felt tears well up, hastily brushing the few that fell aside. “Now he’s the prince, someone else’s son, and I…”

Gabriel reached out to comfort her. “I never meant to hurt—”

“But you  _ did _ ,” Nathalie snarled, smacking his hand away with hers. “You threatened my baby’s and my own life, all because of who we are and where we came from!”

Adrien shrank in his seat, visibly uncomfortable.

“Yes, I understand. I made a mistake, I shouldn’t have let my anger get in the way of my judgment. But  _ my  _ baby was stolen from me, as well as the woman I loved, and it’s the fault of  _ your _ people. Forgive me for being  _ cautious _ .”

Nathalie folded her hands in her lap, leaning back in her seat.

“If you want to leave that badly, then go. I won’t keep you against your will anymore.”

“Fine. I will, Your Majesty, good  _ day. _ ” Nathalie motioned for Adrien to follow her. “We’re going home.”

Adrien shook his head. “No.”

“Adrien,  _ now _ .”

“No, mama, I won’t.” He stood up, sitting next to his father, who wore a look of surprise. “I’ve always wanted to know who my father is, mama. I’ve found him. I want to stay with him now, here on land. I want to explore the kingdom, and beyond the kingdom, and I want to taste all sorts of human food.” Adrien wrung his hands. “I’m staying.”

Nathalie bit her lip, another tear falling from her cerulean eyes. “I cannot stop you from doing so, my son…” She held out her arms, eyes pleading to receive a last hug from her baby.

Adrien obliged, forcing back a sob as he nuzzled into her shoulder. “Mama… promise to come back and visit me?”

“I cannot, little one. I barely escaped death last time.”

Adrien sat down, beginning to cry. “I’ll never see you again?”

Nathalie shook her head, her tears freely streaming now. 

Gabriel felt choked up a bit, closing his eyes. “Nathalie,” he began. “I… I’m sorry.”

“Your Majesty?”

“Please, Nathalie, just Gabriel. I’m sorry, I really am. I screwed up. But don’t let my mistakes get in between you and your son. He’s truly yours, and has been for a long time.”

“But he is your son as well, Gabriel.”

Gabriel stood up, offering his hand to her. “We’ll both keep his best interests our main focus, then, together?” he questioned.

Nathalie accepted his hand, drawing closer to him. “Together,” she agreed, patting his arm.

Adrien squeezed Nathalie’s middle tightly, smiling. She kissed his hair, holding him close to her. 

Gabriel put his arms around the both of them, Nathalie dipping her head in thanks. He allowed her to rest her head on his chest as the newly assembled family shared an embrace. 

* * *

“The eastern part of the kingdom is where we’ve established our military base…”

Nathalie quickly covered Adrien’s eyes as they passed a trade booth with eyes, scales, hair, and teeth of fallen sea folk who had died in battle.

“Your Majesty, must we come to this dreadful place?”

Gabriel shrugged in apology. “I hadn’t meant to come here, except that I thought we’d be able to recover something from your family…”

Nathalie’s eyes widened.

An older woman accompanied by two teenagers approached the carriage. “Good day Your Majesty, Your Highness. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Anarka Couffaine. I’m here in search of spoils from…” He turned to Nathalie. “Do you remember the ship?”

“The Red Dragon. They had red and black sails.”

Anarka nodded. “Quite a tragedy, that ship. I should have something left… Come on inside.”

Gabriel motioned for Nathalie and Adrien to follow him onto the Couffaine’s ship. “I’ve unfortunately sold any scales left on her deck… I never take any parts of bodies that aren’t naturally shed, it’s disrespectful to th’ dead… Ah! A piece of armor, a gauntlet, I guess. A hair piece… a necklace… a collection of pearls in this li’l bag here too.”

Nathalie gasped. “Mother…”

Gabriel nodded. “How much for them?”

“Oh please, Your Majesty, they’re yours. I haven’t been able to sell them at all. Most people want weapons or hair…”

Nathalie curtsied. “Thank you, madame.”

Once they re-entered the carriage, Adrien took the hair comb from her. “May I?”

Dipping her head, Nathalie smiled and removed her hood. 

Adrien braided her hair and secured with the comb into a low bun.

Gabriel wore a look of astonishment. “I had no idea you could braid, Adrien.”

Adrien grinned. “Mama taught me how when I was young. I would do her hair all the time.”

“Perhaps you should be the one to help her get ready for the next ball, then.”

Nathalie frowned. “Ball?”

“I plan to throw one to celebrate Adrien’s return next month, as well as your arrival, Governess. Though I haven’t decided if you should wear blue or green…”

“Perhaps Your Majesty would allow me to wear red?” Nathalie asked softly.

Gabriel smiled. “Red it is then. I’ll have the royal tailor fit you once we arrive at home.”

Adrien smiled. “You’ll look so pretty, mama. Oh! Maybe you’ll meet someone,  _ the _ one!”

Waving her hand, Nathalie dismissed the idea. “I cannot just fall in  _ love _ . Especially not with a human man.”

“You could fall in love with Father.”

Nathalie tensed. “Adrien, that’s inappropriate.”

Gabriel patted his son’s shoulder. “It’s complicated, Adrien.”

Adrien sighed. “I don’t understand… but okay.”

“Shall I continue forward, Your Majesty?” Duusu asked politely.

“Yes, please, Duusu, back to the palace.”

* * *

“Nathalie?”

Adrien was asleep for the night, and Nathalie had put on her robe and nightgown to wander the halls to ease her mind for the night. So far, it hadn’t worked out like she had planned. Gabriel had found her pacing. 

“May we talk?”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

Gabriel sat on a small couch, patting the cushion. “I’d like to discuss the ball, if you don’t mind. And it’s just Gabriel, we’re alone.”

Nathalie sat, humming. “Mm. What is it you’d like to discuss?”

“I’d like to formally introduce you as a siren. I’ve arranged to have a glass structure to allow yourself to be seen whilst in the water as a siren.”

Nathalie frowned. “You intend to show me off like some prize you’ve won.”

Gabriel sighed. “Do you think so? I’ll call off—“

“I’ll do it.” Nathalie stood, crossing her arms. “But I want guards stationed at every corner of the structure. I want breaks as an option available to me, and the water should be warm.”

“Anything else?”

“...May I sing at the ball?”

Gabriel nodded. “You may.”

“Good. I’ll do it, then.”

“Thank you Nathalie.” Gabriel gave a slight bow and left her alone in the hall.

* * *

The ball was in full swing. Nathalie was dressed brilliantly in red, with her hair braided up and secured with her mother’s hair comb.

Gabriel, after greeting several important ambassadors and introducing Adrien, fell back to her side at the edge of the festivities. “How is it so far?”

“Just fine. Adrien is fitting in well.”

Adrien was chatting up several elder ladies near the food table, all of them crooning over him like he was a small baby.

“Your Majesty—“

“Gabriel.”

Nathalie started again. “Gabriel, when I am in the structure, I will remove my dress… I’ll need someone to collect it.”

“Duusu will be able to help you.”

“Thank you.”

Gabriel waved to the guards. “We shall begin, then?”

Nathalie nodded. 

Trumpets sounded as a ladder was propped up against the structure which sat in the middle of the ballroom with a drape covering it.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the court,” Gabriel began, “may I present, for the very first time, the first siren placed under royal protection, Governess Nathalie Sancoeur.”

Nathalie climbed the ladder, smiling as she removed the drape.

Murmurs echoed around the ballroom as Nathalie descended into the structure.

“A siren? In the palace?” “Can’t be, that’s a normal woman.” 

With a splash, Nathalie was almost fully submerged, her transformation taking place immediately. She removed the dress — with help from her new dagger — and tossed the drenched fabric over the edge to the floor, where Duusu waited to collect it. 

All guests retreated to the edges of the ballroom, terrified.

Adrien, who was completely unfazed, laid his hand on the glass, smiling. Nathalie mirrored him, blowing him a kiss which sent bubbles flowing from her mouth. She surged upwards, twirling her fins around to catch the candlelight on their pearlescent surface.

“There is nothing to fear from her, I assure you. Mlle Sancoeur has been presiding over His Highness, Prince Adrien, for quite a while. She comes from our seas.”

A younger girl, one of the daughters of a duchess, approached the glass. Nathalie curled her tail underneath herself as she sat at the bottom, waving to the girl. The girl smiled, waving back.

The guests eventually regained their courage and the ball resumed. The younger ladies of the court admired Nathalie’s scales, Nathalie happily showing off a bit.

The siren eventually started to sing, drawing everyone’s attention. Gabriel and the guards wore earplugs, but Gabriel could safely hear some of what Nathalie was singing without being spellbound. He locked eyes with her at one point, Nathalie smiling at him. He smiled back.

After a while, he climbed the ladder to talk to her. “That was lovely.”

“You were listening?”

“Mm-hmm. It was beautiful.” Gabriel leaned his arms on the glass, smiling down at her.

“I’m… I’m glad you liked it.”

The ball had finished, the guests slowly exiting the ballroom. Gabriel and Nathalie were once again alone.

“I’ll let you dress. Do you need anything before I depart?”

Nathalie fought the urge to pull him under and kill him, something her siren instincts screamed at her to do whenever she sang. “No.”

“Very well. Goodnight.”

* * *

Gabriel sat in the parlour the next morning, a setting of tea and sandwiches laid out for himself and Nathalie. “Good morning, Nathalie.”

Nathalie smiled. “Good morning… what is all this?”

“I figured we could have breakfast together. Unless you don’t dine with human men either…”

“Hm. If the sandwiches are bad, I’ll have to kill you,” she murmured, smirking.

A hearty laugh came from Gabriel’s throat. “I hope they meet your expectations, then,  _ muse _ .”

Nathalie poured herself a cup, rolling her eyes. “If I had a coin for every man I’ve met that has lived to see the morning and tried to flirt with me, I’d have… well, I’d have at least three coins…”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Oh? I thought you said you didn’t associate with humans… Seems I’m not the only one with dark secrets.”

“Mm. They were all my victims, same as everyone else, though I decided I wanted to draw out their torture a bit more.”

“Does that lay in my future, then?”

Nathalie’s face flushed. “Are you suggesting you  _ want _ me to make out with you and kill you in your sleep?”

Gabriel blushed. “I… well, perhaps not, then.” He looked out the window in an attempt to cool his face. “W-Would you like to explore the gardens with me today?”

“That would be lovely.”

Gabriel had to admit, he enjoyed Nathalie’s company. He perhaps would even consider having a sort of affection towards Nathalie, though he’d never admit it. He despaired at the fact she wouldn’t ever have anything to do with him unless it meant death.

“Shall we?”

Nathalie took his arm, smiling. They walked outside to the gardens, Gabriel leading her to the corner. A small bench surrounded by a living wall of roses sat looking out at the sea, with a small balcony separating the cliff it sat over from the sand below. Rose petals dusted the ground as they fell.

“It’s beautiful,” Nathalie breathed.

“It was a gift for Emilie and I’s anniversary… She died before it was completed…” Gabriel sat on the bench, patting it after a moment. “Come, sit.”

Nathalie sat, hands in her lap.

“You’re still unhappy here?”

“Mm.”

Gabriel sighed. “I thought for sure that Adrien would choose you over me. He’s known you his whole life… he’s barely known me for a few weeks.”

Nathalie tucked her hair behind her ear. “I will not take away his freedom to choose. He wants to explore your world, the world that was taken from him. If he’s happy here, then…” She sniffed. “I have to learn to be happy here, too, or I’ll never see him again.”

“I’ve been thinking… about opening the borders again. That would allow you to move back and forth, if you wish.” Gabriel tilted her head up, gently brushing her tears away. “You have more than proven that I can trust you, Nathalie, I’m sure your people would follow in your footsteps given your status.”

Nathalie’s gaze fell, her eyes nearly closed. “I’m sure they assume I’m dead. Everyone else who has ended up on your shores has met that fate.”

Hurt glistened in Gabriel’s eyes as he removed his hand from her chin. “If I could take it back, I would. I would a thousand times. Nathalie,” he drew her closer. “I will never hurt another of your people again. I swear to you. Please, Nathalie, dry your tears.”

Trembling, Nathalie softly sobbed. Gabriel held her close, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

* * *

Adrien followed Gabriel around for the next few months, Gabriel showing him various kingly duties that he’d eventually inherit.

“Father?” Adrien asked at one point.

“Yes?”

“What do you think of my mother?”

Nathalie and Gabriel, after the moment in the garden, had grown somewhat closer and had started to argue less.

“I think she’s incredible, Adrien. You’re very lucky to have her for a mother.”

“Do you fancy her, Father?”

Gabriel smiled. “I do. But I don’t think she’s interested in me. Also, I’m not so sure how the kingdom would receive her if I tried.”

Adrien smiled. “There’s only one way to find out, Father. Ask her to court you. You can do it in private.”

Nathalie entered the room. “Do what?”

Gabriel blushed. “Erm… Nathalie…”

Adrien grinned. “Father would like to court you!”

“W-What? Me?” Nathalie coughed, her voice scratchy. “You want to court  _ me _ ?” She burst out laughing, her laugh subsiding into a small fit of coughs. “That’s a real funny joke, Your Majesty, truly…”

Gabriel’s face fell. “It wasn’t a joke.”

Nathalie’s face went red, her voice stammering with every other word. “W-why on earth would you want to date m-me? Good...goodness! I h-h-h— Why?”

“You are an incredible woman, Nathalie. You’ve successfully raised a wonderful child, all on your own, and continue to be kind and insightful. You are incredibly brave, smart, beautiful…” Gabriel felt his face flush once again. “I’ve fallen quite hard for you.”

Silence. Nathalie stood there in silent awe. Her expression morphed from one of embarrassment and wonder to bitter dread. She excused herself, walking hastily out of the room.

Adrien looked at Gabriel, confused. 

“Perhaps we should discuss this later, Adrien.”

The king left the room, the young prince following suit.

* * *

“Mama, why were you so upset earlier when Father asked to court you?”

Nathalie fell into the chair by her dressing table, leaning her head on her arms in despair. “He’s been put under my spell. And I’ve g—” Her voice cut out. She cleared her throat and continued. “I’ve fallen in love with him in return, but…”

Adrien’s brow furrowed. “But you think he doesn’t actually love you, that it’s all just the spell. So you’re losing your voice, just like legend states…”

“When a siren falls in love with one of her victims, she loses herself. Herself being her magic, her voice…” Nathalie began to sob. “Once it’s gone, he won’t love me anymore, and I’ll die alone…”

“No! Surely you won’t mama!” Adrien knelt beside her, putting his head in her lap. “You can’t die yet, mama, please.”

Nathalie gently stroked his head. “There isn’t anything I can do, little one… You know mute sirens don’t last long… I’m sure your father will try to have me gotten rid of.”

Adrien stood. “Then I’ll kill him, take the throne, and avenge you.”

“Adrien…”

“No, mama. He can’t get away with that! Love you for real or under a spell, he  _ has  _ to realize that you’re more than just a siren! You are important.”

The two of them heard murmurs from the other side of the door. Gabriel was walking with a maid, discussing colors.

“...Yes, I think we’d both wear green… blue? I’ll ask her… she prefers wearing red, it is a marvelous color on her… no, no, that won’t be necessary… Yes, tell Jagged I said hello, thank you…”

A knock on the door, and Gabriel entered once Adrien chimed, “Come in.”

“Ah, sorry to interrupt—” Gabriel frowned. “Are you alright, Nathalie?”

Nathalie quickly wiped her eyes, blinking. “Just fine.”

Gabriel sat down on the bed next to her, offering his hand. “You’re clearly upset, Nat…”

She pushed him away, huffing, “Don’t call me Nat. I’m not your wife.”

“I’m sorry.”

Adrien patted her hand. “Father’s just trying to help, mama.”

“Hmm.”

Gabriel’s hand remained where it was: close enough for her to reach out, far enough away to not invade her space. His eyes slowly glazed over her face, trying to read her emotion within the small wrinkles around her eyes, or the furrow of her brow. Narrow estuaries remained on her cheeks, he noticed, and were still rather damp. Her lashes were damp and wilted.

“Nathalie…please…”

Blue irises slowly flicked upward, staring him down. Her hand trembled as she slowly reached out. Brows twitched, folding towards the middle. Her lip quivered.

The room was silent as slowly, their hands met.

And Nathalie felt the spark between them.

Gabriel felt the spark.

Adrien knew the spark had happened, and smiled.

* * *

“Keep your eyes closed.”

Nathalie huffed. “Are we there yet?”

“We’ve passed a few times, I will admit… I want to make sure you are  _ really _ surprised.”

Gabriel patted Nathalie’s shoulders, whispering, “You may open them now.”

The library, a vast ocean of paper, glue, and ink, from other worlds, countries, or right at home. Nathalie’s eyes widened. “I had no idea so many books existed in one place…”

“Do you like it? No one ever comes here, I’m afraid…”

Nathalie grinned. “I have only held a book once in my entire life, and I loved it! Oh!” She squealed, running towards a shelf like a child running towards candy. Her fingers traced over the spines, her mood brightening with every book she touched.

Gabriel sat on a couch amongst the shelves, watching her and smiling. 

After a moment, he felt a weight on his shoulder, a book being there, as well as an excited Nathalie. “Read to me?”

“...What?”

The couch shook as Nathalie eagerly sat down. “Will you read to me, please?”

“Can you not read yourself?”

Nathalie flushed. “I… I can… I just thought…” She reached to take the book back…

...only for Gabriel to hold it above his head. “Ah, ah. It’s alright, Nathalie, I’m teasing. I’ll read to you, my darling.” He patted his chest. “Come here.”

Shuffling over, Nathalie leaned into him as he opened the book. 

“I never took you for romance.”

“Sirens can be romantic…”

Gabriel looked down at her. “That’s not what I meant, Nat… You’re a strong, independent woman, I just thought you were above all that…”

Nathalie looked up at him. “It’s easier when you’re in love…”

Face flushed, Gabriel kissed her hair. “It sure is…”

They sat there for a while, Gabriel softly reading to her. Her lashes fluttered as she fought to stay awake, but she eventually gave in, sleep washing over her. Gabriel read about two chapters before he realized she had fallen asleep on him. She snored, he noticed, fairly lightly but enough to be somewhat audible.  _ Adorable _ . He sat there, holding her gently so as not to wake her. 

Adrien came in the room, smiling when he saw the two of them there. He waved to Gabriel, continuing down the hall.

_ You’ve done it this time, Gabriel. This girl literally washed up on your shore and you HAD to fall in love with her. She might just be trying to kill you. Though Adrien might not let her, they are very close… She did ask me to read to her, surely that means something. It’s not everyday a beautiful woman asks you to read to her… wow, that sounds depressing. _

Nathalie stirred, interrupting Gabriel’s thoughts. Her arm curled around his as she snuggled closer. Gabriel smiled, resting his head on hers.

This experience, being so close to each other, so intimate, caused Gabriel’s head to spin. Nothing like this had been heard of before, at least not successfully. Sure, some sirens had been kidnapped and forced into relationships by former kings of other kingdoms, though Gabriel, as far as he knew, had no relation to any. Adrien had unique experiences that may bring some peace to the kingdom assuming that if Nathalie were to become queen there’d be some upheaval amongst the kingdom’s districts. 

_ Not like upheaval wasn’t there when Emilie was around… _

It was decided. Gabriel would attempt to win Nathalie’s favor, and her hand.

* * *

“It’s pointless, Adrien. The spell is—” Nathalie found herself unable to continue her sentence and coughed.

Adrien patted her hand. “Father wouldn’t just leave you to die, mama, surely he’d figure out a plan to let you live on land!” He smiled. “Maybe he’ll let you care for the library, or work in the kitchen?”

Nathalie hung her head. “I suppose…” She fell back on the bed, rolling over to cover her face with a pillow. “I—” She coughed again, her head pounding as she struggled for air. Scarlet blood fell from her lips onto the pillow beneath her.

Taking her by the shoulders, Adrien held her upright trying to soothe her. 

The once white pillow was now dotted in an ugly shade of pink. Nathalie’s brow furrowed as her coughs subsided.

“It’s getting worse, mama. We should tell Father—”

“ _ No.”  _ Nathalie patted Adrien’s shoulder. “I cannot let him see me like this. It’s bad enough I’ve had trouble—” Her voice cut out again, the siren clenching her fist.

Adrien took the pillow off the bed, placing a different one down and gently pushing Nathalie to lie down. “I’m getting Father, mama. No buts.”

A knock on the door. Adrien opened it, surprised to see Duusu standing there. “Is the Governess alright?” he asked timidly.

“Um…”

“It’s alright, Adrien, let—“ Nathalie coughed, waving her hand to motion Duusu in the room. 

Duusu stood awkwardly in the doorway. “His Majesty the King has asked to see you for dinner. He wishes to discuss some things…”

Adrien nodded. “We’ll come down in a moment.”

“His Majesty only sent for the Governess… sorry, Your Highness.”

“Oh.” Adrien was disappointed, but recovered quickly. “Thank you, Duusu, I’ll help her get ready.”

Once Duusu closed the door behind him, Nathalie fell into a coughing fit. She sat up, reaching for her son to help her up. With his help, she stood, walking to her armoire to dress herself. 

Adrien tightened her corset for her as she braced herself against the four-poster bed. She put the shortgown and petticoat over herself and tied them.

“Would you like me to brush your hair, mama?”

Nathalie smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed with her back to her son. With careful fingers, her hair was braided and curled up into a bun. She nodded her head in approval, going out the door after planting a kiss to her son’s forehead.

“Ah, you’re just in time, Nath—” Gabriel paled when he saw her. “Nathalie, what happened?”

Her lips were deep scarlet against her chalky face. She tried to answer, but her voice failed her. Her knees threatened to give out beneath her as she took a step forward.

Gabriel closed the distance and held her to him. “Something is clearly wrong, my love…”

Nathalie went limp in his arms, coughing. It was then that Gabriel noticed the blood on her lips.

“Duusu, get a towel and warm water, bring it to my chamber.”

The king lifted Nathalie off the ground, carrying her gently to his bed. He laid her down, his hand cradling her head. Duusu came in with the water and set it on the table next to them. 

A pale hand reached up towards Gabriel’s face, but he gently brushed it away. “Nathalie…” He wet the wash cloth, wringing it and laying it on her forehead. “My darling, how long have you been this way?”

Nathalie’s voice was weak as she whispered, “I must tell you… before it is too late…”

Gabriel held her hand gently, concern painted on his face. “Too late?”

“When… when humans and sirens… fall in love…”

Adrien knocked on the door feverishly. “Mama! Father!”

“Adrien, what—” Gabriel began, only to be pushed aside. 

“Mama fell in love with you, and now her voice is going away forever!”

Nathalie patted Adrien’s hair. “I… I will… be fine…”

Gabriel put his arm on Adrien’s shoulder. “Is there a way to reverse it, son?”

“Mama knows… how do we fix it, mama?”

Nathalie croaked, trying to respond. “A human…” With a breath, it was gone. She moved her lips to no avail.

Adrien bit his lip, fighting tears that were now pooling in his eyes. “Mama…”

“Son…” Gabriel tilted his head up. “You don’t know how to fix this?”

Shaking his head, Adrien softly sobbed, burying his face in his hands. Nathalie tried to comfort him by gently stroking his cheek, attempting to wipe his tears.

“Nathalie…” Gabriel carefully sat next to her on the bed. “Are you able to sit up?”

The siren nodded, sitting up with ease. The color was returning to her face, though her eyes remained dull. She pulled Adrien to her, the small blond sitting between her and Gabriel.

“I had intended for dinner tonight to be a bit different… though nothing in my life so far has gone to plan.” Gabriel chuckled. “I wouldn’t have met the two of you otherwise…” He reached to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Nathalie’s ear, his hand lingering on her cheek a moment longer. “You’re really in love with me?”

Nathalie nodded, raising her hand to his. Gabriel smiled.

“I love you too.”

Confusion furrowed Nathalie’s brows as she looked into Gabriel’s eyes. Adrien shared the same feeling.

“But… she spellcast you, didn’t she? At the ball?”

Gabriel shook his head. “I knew your mother would be singing, so I wore my earplugs.”

Nathalie, pulling Adrien with her, leaned on Gabriel’s shoulder, her breath warm on his neck.

Adrien shifted, making himself comfortable between his parent figures. After a moment, he fell asleep, his head on Gabriel’s chest.

The king smiled down at the two of them, wrapping his arm behind Nathalie.

“We’ll get through this, my love, I promise. Voice or not, you are still the woman I love.”

Nathalie smiled, her eyes fluttering closed. Her hair was gently brushed off her face by her beau as sleep overcame the mute siren.

* * *

The halls were quiet as Nathalie slipped out, careful not to wake anyone with disruptive noise. She snuck down into the kitchen, where Nooroo was arranging vegetables in the pantry. 

Nooroo noticed her, announcing, “Governess—”

Nathalie held a finger to her lips, confusing the servant before her.

“I must insist that you return to bed, before the King gets wind of whatever you’re trying to—”

A sad expression crossed Nathalie’s face as she looked at the door to the outside then back at Nooroo. The servant sighed.

“I’m not sure where, or why, you’re going, but… I won’t stop you. Be safe, Governess.”

Nathalie nodded, taking a note from the bag looped over her shoulder.  _ To Adrien _ , she mouthed.

Nooroo bowed, returning to the pantry to continue sorting. 

Opening the door, Nathalie left, sneaking through the dark down to the shore just beyond the palace. 

The rock where she had first encountered Gabriel and his guards was where she now sat, taking off her shoes and stockings and her outer layer of clothes. She stood, walking out until she was ankle-deep in the water. No transformation occurred; her legs remained human legs. She walked out a bit further, up to her waist. Still nothing.

The wind whipped her hair around, blowing it across her face. She swept it back with both hands, irritated.

“Nathalie!”

Gabriel, wearing nothing but breeches, socks, and shoes, ran after her, stopping short at the edge of the water. “Nathalie, where are you going?”

Nathalie shook her head, turning away from him. She reeled back, sitting down with the water coming up to her shoulders.

Gabriel removed his shoes and socks, placing them next to hers on the rock. He slowly approached, careful not to splash her. “Nathalie… please, talk to me, love…” Realizing, he cursed under his breath. “Right, I forgot… I’m so sorry, Nat…”

The wind picked up again, blowing Gabriel’s usually neatly styled hair all over the place. Once the wind died down again, Nathalie couldn’t help but smile: he looked almost exactly like his son.

“Heh… well, that happened… it’ll take me forever to return it to the way it was.”

Nathalie sidled up to him, leaning on his shoulder. 

“I love you, darling. I hope you know that.”

A nod. Nathalie leaned up to kiss his jaw.

A pause, and then, “You no longer transform…”

Nathalie brought her knees to her chest, hugging them. 

Gabriel hummed under his breath. Getting up, he offered his hand to her. “Do you mind trying something with me?”

Nathalie raised an eyebrow, accepting his hand. She was then pulled along as they went further out into the water. She panicked when Gabriel continued past where she could touch bottom with her head still above the surface.

“It’s okay, Nathalie, I’ve got you.” Gabriel pulled her to him, allowing her to cling to him. “You’ve never swam as a human, I suppose…” He kissed her forehead. “Do you trust me?”

A nod. Nathalie nuzzled into Gabriel’s neck, eyes closed.

Gabriel took a deep breath and pulled both of them underwater. He blindly pulled Nathalie off of him, resting his hand behind her head. Eyes closed, he leaned in for a kiss.

Nathalie’s eyes shot open as their lips connected, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She closed her eyes again after a moment, bringing her hand to the back of his neck.

As if lightning had struck the surface, Nathalie’s body began to glow with a white light. Her tail reappeared, taking place of her legs, and her voice erupted with song. She continued to sing after the transformation faded, grinning widely.

Gabriel, awestruck, inched away from her, unsure of what to do.

Nathalie took his hands in hers, bringing him above the surface. “Thank you.”

“M-me? For what? How… how is this possible?” He was smiling now too, his hands resting on her arms.

“A kiss formed from love,  _ true _ love, reverses the decay of a siren’s magic.” Nathalie flushed. “I guess that means you really love me, then…”

Gabriel gently kissed her again, nuzzling her nose with his afterwards. “I do.” He pulled her into his embrace, whispering softly, “Marry me?”

“W-What?”

“Become my queen, Nathalie.” Gabriel pulled away, resting his hand on her jaw. “We can be a real family, the three of us. We can promote peace between our two worlds.”

Nathalie grinned. “I would love that. Yes, I will be your queen.”

Gabriel smirked, pulling her back underwater for another kiss.

* * *

“Father! Mama!”

Adrien ran towards them as Gabriel carried Nathalie into the throne room, her tail slick with saltwater. He winced as he noticed the water they had tracked in, sending a look of sympathy to the maids.

The maids laughed it off, whispering amongst themselves. The king, after all, had walked into the throne room carrying a mermaid, shirtless and soaking wet.

“You’re a mermaid again…” Adrien smiled.

“All thanks to your father, Adrien,” Nathalie giggled as Gabriel squeezed her arm in his grip. “Would you set me down, now, love?”

Gabriel carried her to the throne, where he set her down on his lap. He pulled her closer to him by her tail, kissing her collarbone as he did so.

Duusu was grinning widely, practically shaking with excitement. He whispered eagerly to Adrien, “Do you think there’ll be a wedding?”

“Most definitely,” Nathalie answered, turning to face them. “If that is alright by you, Adrien.”

Adrien felt happy tears pricking his eyes. He climbed onto the adjacent throne, squeezing both Nathalie’s and Gabriel’s hands. “It’s more than alright, it’s perfect! We’re a family…”

Gabriel nodded. “We absolutely are.”

“Now that you’ve kissed me, Gabriel, I’m afraid I’ll have to kill you.” Nathalie brushed her hand down the side of his face, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

“Should we tear him in half this way,” Adrien made a motion down his nose, “or the other way?”

“Wait, what—?” 

Nathalie and Adrien laughed, Nathalie patting Gabriel’s head. “Jokes, my love. I cannot get married to you if you are dead. I’d miss you terribly…”

Gabriel, relieved, reveled in the fact that he had a family again; his soon-to-be queen, his little prince, and their kingdom to rule together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the Gabenath Mini Bang 2020, as mentioned previously. I had a lot of fun writing this fic and getting to know the teams involved. My beta, Scarlet, and my artist, Nova, are the best people I could ask to have on my team. ^-^


End file.
